Lost and Found
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Harry has left England and gone to La Push,Adopted by the Cullens,related to the Volturi and with Quileute Wolf blood on thier father's side Harry and Rex Potter formerly Rex Greene are the only known half vampire, half Quileute Wolf children in existence
1. Welcome to La Push

Ginny was sat in the back of the car, silent as the moonlit highway stretched out in front of the head lights. This wasn't exactly her usual behaviour but at this point none of them were really interested in talking; they had been travelling for hours, all the way from the hotel in Wales they had been staying in after their home had been blown up, all the way to their new house in La Push; a native reservation just outside of Forks, in Washington's Olympic Peninsula. They were moving there because it was where her mother had been born and her grandfather, uncle, aunt and cousin still lived. It was almost seven in the morning when they got there, the removal firm had already moved their things into the house so they found their rooms and fell asleep.

Ginny was woken by the pale grey light shining in through her bedroom window, Forks was the wettest place in the continental US, so it was under a near constant cover of clouds, rain and fog. She got up and looked out of the window; she lent her head against the glass and sighed, her thoughts straying to Harry. Harry was her boyfriend, they'd been together since his last year at school but he had moved away to America to live with his adoptive family. They had kept in touch with each other but he had never told her his phone number or the address and one day a few months ago he had stopped calling altogether. She had been hopeful when her mother had said they were moving here that maybe she could track him down but then she realised the sheer size of the states and remembered that she didn't know which state he was in.

There was a knock at the door, Ginny heard her mother answer it, "Oh Quil sweetheart it's lovely to see you" said her mother as Ginny came into the kitchen; she was hugging a young man who Ginny supposed must be her mother's cousin Quil Ateara; with black hair, black brown eyes and muscles like someone from world's strongest man, he was one of the strongest looking people she had ever seen. "Hey you must by little Ginny" he said spotting her and smiling, "I fell even smaller looking at you" Ginny grinned, just then her older brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione came in, "Ron, Hermione, this is my cousin Quil" her mother said, Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise "wow," she said, and then noticed then all looking at her "I was expecting a red head" she lied quickly. After that everyone sat down and got talking, Hermione in particular was interested in what La Push was like.


	2. Meet the Cullens

Quil had to go shortly after he had finished answering their questions, he said something about having to check in with some friends of his up at 'the Cullens' place' and he left, "mum, do you think Quil will show us round?" Ron asked as he lay down his knife and fork a few minutes later, their mother smiled as she looked at her youngest son, he was tall and beginning to grow into himself, probably due to all the food he ate; his breakfast that morning had consisted of eight sausages, three fried eggs, ten slices of bacon and four slices of bread and butter, the only other person they had ever seen eat that much was Harry. Ginny excused herself and went to see if she could make some new friends here.

A few hours later she walked along the stony crescent of first beach and spotted a girl about her age and went to say hi, "hello, I'm Ginny Weasley, my family just moved here from England" she said, "I'm Clare Delafleur" the girl said patting the spot next to her, "you're Quil Ateara's second cousin right" Clare said as Ginny sat down, "yeah, why do you know him?" Ginny asked, "oh everyone knows everyone round here, but I know Quil especially well because we've been dating for years" Clare replied, "oh I met Quil this morning but he didn't mention a girlfriend" Ginny said, "yeah" Clare sighed, "hey want to come meet my Emily, she'll take us up to the Cullens' place and you can meet all mine and Quil's friends" Clare asked, "ok" Ginny said and off they went to meet Clare's auntie Emily Uley.

When they got to the Cullen family's house Ginny was astounded the house was a timeless, three floored, whitewashed stone building with stained glass windows and a deep porch that wrapped around the first floor, Emily pulled into a garage and parked next to a shiny canary yellow, Porsche 911 turbo, Emily looked to see Ginny staring at it, "that's Alice Cullen's, her brother Edward bought it for her in return for holding his girlfriend hostage while he was camping with his father and older brothers" she said with a smile as they left the garage and went into the house.

The inside was even more amazing than the outside, everything was light and open and the walls and floors were all different shades of white or pale gold and the back wall was made entirely of glass. Several large, muscular, russet skinned boys and a few similarly coloured girls sat on the floor; Ginny recognised Quil immediately, and three extremely pale young women sat together on a couch; one had young girl at her feet who was playing pat-a-cake with one of the Quileute boys. "Hey Emmy," called one of the boys making his way over, "that's Sam; Emily's husband" Clare whispered in Ginny's ear, just then a large, hard muscled man came in through the back door, "hey who's the new girl, come own up wolfies, who's is she" he called towards the La Push boys, "get a grip Emmett she's not an imprint, she's my friend and Quil's second cousin" Clare said picking up a cushion and throwing it at him a pale hand shot and grabbed it and all of a sudden there was another pale boy standing there with it in his hand; he was blonde and had golden eyes like the rest of the pale kids sat around him, Ginny assumed that these were the Cullens. "Thanks Jasper but I could have got that myself" Emmett said as another golden eyed boy entered from what Ginny assumed was the kitchen, "grow up you two" he said to his brothers, "hi I'm Edward Cullen, these idiots are Jasper and Emmett, over on the couch; Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee or Nessie for short" he said introducing his family, "oh and our parents Carlisle and Esme" he added gesturing to the two adults who had just come in through the front door. "uh hem" came an noise from one of the russet skinned boys on the floor, "oh and this lot are Quil and Sam who you already know I take it, Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Jarred, Paul, Collin and Brady and their girlfriends, Eve McLeod, Kim and Rachel Black" he said rolling his eyes, "oomph" came a voice from the stairs as another boy stumbled down, "oh, and that's Harry, one of my two younger brothers" Edward finished but Ginny didn't hear him, she was too busy looking at the scruffy black hair and green eyes of the boy who she hadn't heard from for three months…


	3. loves once lost

It was Harry. "Ginny" he whispered, she nodded her brain seemed to have shut down, after all this time of believing she was never going to see him again, here he was, slightly taller and more muscular it was true but still the same old, pale as the grave with an underlying russet tone, red blush line across his nose and cheeks with a line of almost black freckles underneath, Harry James Potter. The room had gone so quiet that you could hear a heartbeat, for a split second Harry and Ginny just stood there looking at each other then, at the same moment, they smiled and ran to hug each other, "oh my god, it's so good to see you" he said hugging her hard as she wept into his shoulder, "I thought I was never going to see you again" she sobbed, "yeah so did I, looks like fate had other ides huh" he smiled before crushing his lips to hers and kissing her in earnest. Several whistles came from behind them as they broke apart; mostly from the boys, all of whom received a slap around the back of the head by someone or another. Esme was grinning like Cheshire cat, with pride as Carlisle came over and wrapped his arm around his young son's rather broad shoulders "so this is the young lady you've been brooding over these last three months" he said and Harry nodded, "well go and catch up on each others' news" he said with a smile.

Later that day down on First Beach Harry and Ginny were sat on a log and Harry was asking about what had happened since he left between mouthfuls of chicken pasta. "Do you always eat so much?" Ginny asked, as he swallowed, "sorry, doesn't gross you out does it?" he said taking another bite, "no, it's just that the only person I know of who eats as much as you do is Ron and he's nearly as big as Quil" she replied, he choked and gasped, "what", "yeah he's getting huge and he's got a constantly high temperature" Ginny replied looking at him and wondering why he had reacted like that, "Ginny, can I come and see your family?" he asked, "sure, they'll all be really glad to see you" she said as Harry tucked the empty pasta box into the leather pouch that hung around his waist.

When they went into the house Ginny called the family and they came to see what all the fuss was about. "Hi guys" Harry muttered embarrassedly as they looked at him in surprise. Then they all, Fred the ghost included (he had died a few years previously), threw themselves on him and hugged him furiously, "Harry thank goodness we thought something terrible might have happened" Hermione squeaked, wiping tears from her eyes, then Ron was there, "hey mate" he said simply, Harry sighed when he saw his best friend, he was getting bigger, the wolf gene must have been triggered somehow, "hey" he said, "what's up" Ron asked seeing the look on his friend's face, "nothing, just, glad to see you, that's all" Harry said, hurriedly hitching a smile on to his face, "yeah, it's great to see you too" Ron said with smile, not knowing the curveball that Harry was sure fate was about to throw his way.


	4. Ron's first phase

Ron was fed up with his mother's mollycoddling, he wasn't a baby. "just leave it mum I'm fine" he had shouted as she had tried to check his temperature; she had been doing this every day for the last two and a half months, that was when he had started running a high fever, the others could feel it on his skin but he felt fine apart from the burning in his chest when he lost his temper. He was fed up with it and that was why he now sat on the ground in the forest a few miles south of the reservation. He was sat rubbing his chest because the burning was there, stronger than usual and it felt as if there was a huge creature inside him, fighting to get out. He was starting to feel drowsy too, like he was going to pass out, maybe there was something wrong with him, he thought as he lost consciousness.

He woke up later and licked his lips; he was thirsty, luckily there was a small pool of water near by, his mother had told him not to drink water that had been in a puddle but he was gasping for drink. He went over and lowered his head to drink. What he saw made his heart stop. Where his reflection should have been there was and enormous, orangey red wolf. He leapt back and looked down, realising that he was on all fours, and where his hands should have been he saw two gigantic paws. Taking a deep breath Ron looked over his furry red shoulder and saw a tail swishing from side to side. He almost passed out. He had turned into a wolf.

He lay down and squeezed his eyes shut as tears welled up and over flowed, _oh god how am I going to explain this to mum, _he thought, then he realised,_ oh god she won't even know it's me, she'll just think I'm some wild animal. _He thought, _hardly mate _came a voice that moment, a voice that he recognised as his mother's cousin Quil's, _Quil is that you? _Ron asked as a chocolate brown wolf trotted forwards out of the trees _uh huh, _the wolf thought at him, _don't worry though, a few days and you'll be back to normal, _Quil thought, _but what if I'm not, what if I'm stuck like this forever? _Ron asked _don't worry a week and you'll be fine, _Quil's voice said in Ron's head and all of a sudden the wolf was gone and in it's place sat a completely naked Quil Ateara.


	5. Meet the wolves

_So what you're saying is, this is all because of that vampire that was hanging around my school back before we left_ Ron thought as he sat beside Quil on the cliff top; Quil had turned back into a wolf to speak with him properly as he had not been able to change (or phase as Quil called it) back into human form again. _Uh huh, that's it all right, but enough talking, we'd better get to Emily's to meet the rest of the pack _Quil thought at him, getting to his paws.

They arrived at the house to find the others waiting for them; Jacob the alpha, Leah, the beta or second in command and her brother Seth, who was the alpha's third and the other's, Harry and his twin brother were also there, which surprised Ron, they were all in human form, there were also four girls there, he supposed one must be Emily Young; Sam's soon to be wife but the other's were a mystery. Quil phased back and Ron was rather nervous about the fact that there were several young women around and Quil wasn't wearing anything, but his fears were baseless as Quil pulled a pair of cut off jeans from the leather cord binding them to his leg and put them on. A thought now occurred to him; why wasn't he wearing anything, but another more urgent matter pushed that from his mind; how to I phase back? Almost as if he could read his mind Sam said "do you feel that heat in your limbs?" Ron nodded, unsure where this was leading, "pull it into a ball in your chest" Sam said, he did this and as he did so felt himself changing, he looked at his hands, there wasn't a single piece of fur on them. He suddenly became aware that most of the others were trying to keep strait faces; he looked down and realised why, it now came to him why Quil hadn't been wearing anything; he clothes hadn't vanished when he'd phased, his wolf form had been so big that they had been ripped to shreds, he was completely naked.


	6. The Weasleys get a shock

"that wasn't funny Quil, you should've warned me" Ron said on the way home, though what was supposed to be an angry tone was ruined slightly by the fact that he was grinning, "yeah I suppose I should've" Quil said while Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, "yeah but now we have a very dangerous job to do" he said looking grave, "what do you mean dangerous?" Ron asked, "Oh pay no attention to Mr Morbid, you won't be on the patrol until you've got the hang of phasing back and forth, so don't worry" Quil said, "I wasn't actually referring to patrol duty, I was referring to the fact that we now have to break the news to his family" Harry said with a grim smile, "what's so dangerous about that?" Quil asked as Ron gulped, "Quil, you obviously don't know your cousin very well, but I do, she's either going to kill us, fatally wound us or just simply turn us into mice" Harry said grinning at the thought of Quil as a mouse.


	7. Explaining it all

Later they (with great difficulty) explained to the Weasleys about the reality of the tribe's shape shifter legend and informed them of how things were. "I just can't understand it; the legend said that the gene was passed down from father to son" Mr Weasley said shaking his head in bemused sort of way, "the gene can also be passed from the mother to the son as even though women very rarely express the shape shifter gene, they do still carry it" Harry explained with an apologetic look at Mrs Weasley, "wait a second, you said that women rarely express the gene, do you mean that they sometimes do?" Ginny asked looking worried, "it's only ever happened once and that was Leah Clearwater, so don't worry" Quil said reaching over and patting her on the shoulder, "ok" she said.

A few days later Ron was thinking about showing his family what he looked like as a wolf, Harry chuckled at his best friend and pack brother's thoughts; one of Harry, Rex and Michael's many talents was to read minds much like Edward's, I should point out that Michael is another vampire-Quileute wolf hybrid, the Weasleys had not met him yet however as he was visiting friends in Texas and would not be back until Halloween when the whole family met up for the holiday. "Don't worry about it, they'll see all of us as wolves soon enough" Harry said hopping down from the wall.


	8. Halloween at the Cullens

October 31st, they all crammed into Amelia's beaten up Volkswagen camper and headed of towards Hallow's Grange. The place looked amazing; all along the three miles of drive were pumpkin lanterns hung on see through string so they looked like they were floating in mid air, the front lawn had been turned into a cemetery and even had nine open graves with coffins inside. They followed the sign that said _human parking this way_ to the garage and went to look at the head stones, Ginny and Ron came across one that read;

_.R.I.P._

_Here lies Dr Carlisle Cullen_

_A devoted husband_

_A loving father and grandfather_

_And the most of all_

_The best doctor in the Olympic peninsula._

"That's so sweet" Ginny sobbed as they turned away, all of a sudden there was a moan "help me, I'm alive, they've buried me alive" it cried they looked back, "you don't think…" Ron said just then the coffin flew open and out leapt… Dr Cullen. "hope I didn't scare you kids" he chuckled as he stepped out of the grave, "don't give the kids a heart attack dad" Harry chuckled, "hey guys come on in, I want you to meet the rest of the family" he smiled as he led them inside, "now you've met Rex, but this is Michael, he got back from Texas yesterday, these two are .E.J. and Esme-Alice; Renesmee's triplet siblings, this is Emmett and Rose's little girl Talia, Jasper and Alice's boy Jack, Hayden; our older brother and Elizabeth our baby sister" he said introducing the other members of the family, "so who's the child of who here?" Ginny asked, "ok, Carlisle and Esme make the first generation, second is Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Hayden, Me, Michael and Rex and Elizabeth, the third generation is Renesmee, .E.J. and Esme-Alice; Edward and Bella's kids, Talia; Emmett and Rosalie's daughter and Jack; Jasper and Alice's son" Harry explained (**author note; see profile for full family tree**) as each member of the family waved as he said their name, "pleased to meet you" Hayden smiled as he shook hands with everyone, Ron couldn't help but grin; Hayden was dressed as a mummy with genuine bandages, one of the advantages of having a doctor for a father.

The others were just as surprising with their costume choices. The doctor himself was actually the only one dressed as a vampire. Esme was a witch ("Ginny helped me with the costume"), Emmett was Hercules, Rosalie Aphrodite, Jasper a frog, Alice a sort of Goth Alice in wonderland, Edward a lion and Bella a lamb, Renesmee was mouse, .E.J. was a dragon, Esme-Alice a butterfly, Jack a knight, Talia a fairy and Elizabeth a mermaid. It was the triplet's (Harry, Michael and Rex) whose costumes were the most surprising however as they had come as what looked like the Goth equivalent of a male version of the three fates, Harry as past, Michael as present and Rex as future.

The party went on all night and the Weasleys eventually found out why they hadn't met some of the family members before. Michael had been visiting friends in Texas, Hayden had been at boarding school in New Hampshire and Elizabeth and the third generation kids had been in Alaska visiting the Denali coven; the other group of vegetarian vampires who considered themselves extended family, Nessie hadn't gone because she wouldn't go unless Jacob went and he couldn't because of dealing whit the senior triplets rejoining the pack when they got back to Forks (**author note; Harry, Michael and Rex originally joined the pack at the age of five; see prequel story; a family bond, to be posted soon**).


	9. The Proposal

Harry was agitated; you didn't need to be an empathy or mind reader to know that, jasper and Edward were worried he seemed to be trying to make up his mind about something, but they couldn't tell what and neither could Alice. In the end they just got fed up and decided to ask him what was up, the three psychics drew straws to see who would be the one, typically, Jasper drew the short one. "Hey baby brother" Jasper said pocking his head round Harry's basement-bedroom door, "hey Jazz" Harry said quickly pocketing the small, dark green, velvet box he had been holding, "what was that?" Jasper asked, "What was what?" Harry said not meeting his brother's eyes, Jasper could feel Harry's anxiety, "the little box, that's what" Jasper said with a smile, Harry took the box out of his pocket and showed Jasper the contents, "I'm, gonna ask Ginny to marry me Jazz" he said simply.

Later that week Harry asked Ginny to come to a restaurant in Port Angeles; The Bella Italia, she did and they enjoyed a nice meal and after the meal Harry went off and ordered champagne which came over, "to us" Harry said, "to us" Ginny agreed as she lifted that glass to her lips, "oh my" she exclaimed, "what is it sweetheart?" Harry said innocently, "there's a ring in my glass" she said as she fished it out, "give it here I'll dry it off," Harry said, "oops, clumsy me, I dropped it" he got down on the floor and when he looked up he was on one knee with the ring nestled in it's box, "Ginnevra Molly Weasley, fate brought us together, and my heart is yours for eternity, be mine my angel, marry me" he said, she couldn't speak, she just nodded and held out her left hand, he placed the ring on her finger and, still holding her hand, rose and kissed her while the other restaurant goers applauded.


	10. The Wedding

The day finally arrived, Ginny was nervous and couldn't sit still, the wedding would take place at the Cullens' house, Harry having been kidnapped by his brothers the previous night.

When Alice arrived to pick Ginny up that morning it was to find an agitated red head being held down by her brothers, "calm down, Ginny" Ron was saying, "I can't, I just can't sit still, I'm too nervous" Ginny moaned, stamping her feet on the floor, "don't worry, I'll get Jasper to calm her down when we get to the house" Alice said, "ok, you two get going, we'll be along later" Amelia smiled as the two boys released Ginny.

As they pulled into the garage, Ginny noticed an area that was sort of fenced off with white ribbons, seeing her puzzled expression, Alice smiled "there's allot of people coming today, the garage can't hold all the cars so we've made a make shift parking lot" she explained, Ginny nodded.

They went into the house and Ginny stared in amazement at the house, even though the wedding was going to be outside, the house was decorated with thousands of lilies, orchids and a strange flower that Alice explained was ginger blossom. Alice pulled Ginny up the stairs and into her room where she began the process of turning Ginny into the angel Harry often described her as.

After seven hours the transformation was complete, topped off with an absolutely amazing dress, white silk, with six petticoats and a tiara made from real silver set with emeralds Ginny looked and felt like a princess. There was a knock at the door and Alice opened it to the tiniest crack, seeing that it was Mr and Mrs Weasley she let them in, "oh, Ginny you look beautiful" Mrs Weasley sobbed giving Ginny a careful hug so as not to tear anything, "well that looks amazing" Mr Weasley smiled at his daughter and gave Alice a quick squeeze saying "you did great Alice" and she gave him a gentle poke.

Ginny's bridesmaids were going to be Alice and Hermione, with Hermione as maid of honour, Harry had had a slight issue with choosing his best man (having five brothers, a brother in law and a best friend to chose from made things a tad awkward) so to avoid complications, had asked Carlisle to fill the spot, Harry's little sister Elizabeth would be flower girl with Jasper's son Jack as page boy.

Ginny stood at the foot of the stairs with her father by her side, as Edward began playing the piano they stepped forward and walked out of the door, passing up the aisle between the two groups of guests, to avoid embarrassing Ginny the guests had been sat mixed, some of the guests that were friends of Harry's were sat on Ginny's side of the aisle, the local priest stood at the end of the aisle, in front of him stood Harry with Carlisle by his side. When Ginny's party had reached them Harry held out his hand and Mr Weasley placed Ginny's into it, before stepping aside to take his seat with Hermione and the other Weasleys while Alice, Carlisle, Elizabeth and Jack took theirs opposite.

The ceremony was simple the priest said the traditional words but instead of 'until death us do part' Harry and Ginny had decided to go with the family tradition of 'for as long as we both shall live'. Finally Harry heard the words he had been dying to hear for years, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said, "about bloody time too" Harry said pulling Ginny to him and kissing her so deeply that they were bent over, several of the watching audience whistled and Emmett yelled "you go little brother" earning him a smack to the head from Rosalie.

The chairs and wedding arch were removed to the house and the after party began in earnest, Harry and Ginny having first to greet the many guests, first their families, then various friends from Hogwarts who had flown over for the wedding, such as Luna and her new boyfriend Alex Scamander, both in bright yellow, and Neville and his own boyfriend (**A/N sorry peoples but I decided Neville would be bisexual for my stories**). Finally various friends and family members of Harry's that Ginny had never met. His various aunts, uncles and cousins from his mother's side, including the infamous Volturi and his maternal grandfather and his mother, then his great-grand parents Amelie and Sam all the way from Morganville, Texas, his grandparents on his father's side from Ireland, his father's brother and sisters with their partners and children, including his aunt Lucy and her two children Feume and Kyouya, with Kyouya's boyfriend Tamaki and the people they and Harry had gone to school with. At the very back of this extremely long line were a group of people with very pale skin, accompanied by two, rather less pale, people.

"Hello Brother" the brunette at the front said, "Kaname, so glad you could all make it, hello Yuuki" he smiled as he addressed the brown haired girl hanging off the other boy's arm, " congratulations brother" she smiled, flashing fangs in the light of the sunset. "Purebloods, Ginny" Harry explained as the two filed passed them, next in line where another pair of vampires, "Kain, Ruka" harry greeted them warmly, they gave their congratulations and entered the main party, then came a vampire boy with what was almost certainly a human girl on his arm, "hello Aido, and Sayori, what a pleasant surprise" Harry smiled down at the girl, "we got together a few years ago" the boy, Aido explained, they passed and behind them came another pain of vampires, "Kaname asked me to keep an eye on Takuma" the girl explained, "that explains it, nice to see you Seiren" Harry smiled as the pair walked passed, almost at the end of the line were another couple, "Senri, Rima" Harry smiled at them, "hello brother" the girl giggled as she hugged him. At the very end of the line came a blonde man with two silver haired boys, "Chairman Cross, welcome, and you too, Zero, Ichiru" harry smiled at the boys, "greetings brother" the two said moving past, suddenly the happy couple found themselves pulled into a tight embrace, "oh aren't you just the cutest couple ever, you look so sweet" the chairman cooed, "Chairman Cross let go!" Harry nipped his wrist as a warning.

After all of this they had their first dance, the song was called pretty baby and as people took pictures they cut the cake and Ginny poked Harry's nose leaving a small dot of frosting before liking it off. After the dancing was done, Ginny was whisked away to get changed for the leaving for the honeymoon.

When she arrived downstairs Harry was waiting and he kissed her, then they ran to the car as the hailstorm of rice began.


End file.
